Those who hunt, fish, ski, work or participate in any activities when the weather is cold are frequently in need of extra clothing to keep their bodies warm. In recent times it has become commonplace to wear electrically heated clothes, such as socks, mittens, pants, and coats. These articles, however, have sometimes been uncomfortable to wear, not very durable, and not warm enough for a reasonable length of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved electrically heated coat liner. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel structure for an electrically heated coat liner. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.